In The Meantime
by 1Bedward
Summary: Whilst John and Mary are on their honeymoon they ask Molly, Greg and Mrs Hudson (and Mycroft) to spy on Sherlock to make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble, what they find out is shocking.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Whilst John and Mary are on their honeymoon they ask Molly, Greg and Mrs Hudson (and Mycroft) to spy on Sherlock to make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble, what they find out is shocking.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock**

**Enjoy, just a bit of fun.**

**Day 1**

John and Mary were waiting in the departures lounge at Heathrow when they got their first update on Sherlock-their friend/difficult child-from Mrs Hudson who's job was to 'watch' Sherlock when he was in the flat.

**Sleeping like a baby-Mrs H **with a photo attached of a passed out Sherlock lying face down in bed.

Mary giggled when John showed her the picture, but John couldn't help but think _'for now…'_.

**4 hours later**

John exited the plane stretching and groaning as he watched his wife bounce about looking around the landing strip of sunny Cyprus. Once they had finally got through the passport control, collected their baggage and got the keys to their rental car John was wishing they had decided to honeymoon in the UK but with one look at the excited Mary he banished those thoughts.

John and Mary both fumbled with their phones to turn them on to see if they had any news…they did. Mary having managed to get her phone on the quickest scrolled to the bottom of her list of new messages and began reading.

**Sherlock awake-new tea pot needed- Mrs H**

Mary couldn't help but role her eyes and informed John of this new development who gave a heavy sigh.

**Sherlock left before I could feed him. I have contacted Greg- Mrs H**

John quickly sent Sherlock a message reminding him of his promise to eat properly and to behave.

**Sherlock Holmes you better be keeping your promise or when I will tell Greg and Molly to not give you ANYTHING!- JW**

He got and immediate reply:

**I'm behaving like an angle ;)- SH**

John laughed Mary had recently been teaching Sherlock to put smiley faces at the end of his texts.

**Oh really- JW**

**Busy! - SH**

**He has just left the corner shop with a bag filled with what I'm sure are cigarettes- GL**

John groaned but before he could send a message Mary was already tapping one of her own out.

**Sherlock Holmes if you dare smoke a single cigarette whilst we are gone! - MW X**

**Mary how could you possibly know that… do you have Mycroft watching me?! – SH**

**No, now put them in the bin and go visit Molly- MW**

**Fine- SH**

"Right now that's dealt with shall we go check into our hotel?" John asked.

"Fine." Mary said impersonating Sherlock's childish retort causing them both to giggle as they drove away from the airport.

….

**Like? Hate? Please give me feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2**

'Mmm, good morning Mrs Watson' John mumbled into her hair as she stirred in his arms .

'Good morning Dr Watson and how was your sleep?' She asked sleepily.

John sighed 'Not good, I got a call from Sherlock, which by the way I'm surprised did not wake you, he called to tell us a bomb went off in neighbours apartment!'

Mary's hands shot to her mouth while she gasped 'Was anyone hurt…what did Sherlock have to do with it?'

'Well Sherlock says they were out and that he had nothing to do with it, apparently they left their gas cooker on. He promises he was with Molly all night and was just calling to ask us if we wanted new windows.'

'Oh well okay, I take it you told him yes?'

'Yeah, now let's forget about my friend and get back to our "sex holiday"!'

'John!'

'What? It's the truth!' John defended leaning over for a kiss.

….

'John your phone' Mary called from her sun lounger to her husband who was getting drinks at the pool bar.

'YEAH jus' coming!' he called back.

He returned with a beer for him and a cocktail for her and sat on the end of her lounger and read the text he had received aloud.

**Just found Sherlock a case - GL**

John laughed and Mary asked 'Ooo, what is it?'

John got his answer before he could even text Greg.

**Double homicide- having more fun then you on your sex holiday :D - SH**

John rolled his eyes and messaged back:

**That's what you think!- JW **and attached a picture of Mary and him on the lounger.

He got a reply quickly.

**Don't care I'm busy! – SH**

John smiled and took another picture of him kissing Mary and attached it to another text.

**So am I!- JW**

He got a rather snarky reply from Sherlock.

**Learn to use punctuation- only one exclamation mark is needed!- SH**

...

**Case solved (It was the Grandmother)- SH**

John and Mary were sitting lazily on the beach looking out at the sunset (snogging) when the text came through interrupting him. John groaned 'I swear he has the WORST timing!'

Mary giggled as she leant her head on his chest 'Awww he's just proud of himself text him back and tell him I said well-done you big Meany.'

**Well done, remember to have dinner- JW & MW**

...

_A while later in London_

Sherlock was deciding what to have for dinner when a sigh emitted from his phone. The corners of his moth turned up into a smile as he pulled out his phone to read the text he'd received.

**I'm back, let's have dinner- IA**

Sherlock quickly replied.

**Where? I'm hungry.- SH**

Within seconds of the next text he was out the door and in a taxi not noticing Lestrade's car parked outside which followed behind his taxi as it pulled away from the curb. Lestrade quickly sent a text to John and Mary telling them that Sherlock had left 221B and that he was following him.

The second message The Woman had sent read:

**I'm hungry for you meet me at The Dorchester- IA x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock**

**Sorry this took so long I've had a load of work **

**Hello Irene!**

**Day 2…still…still in London**

Sherlock hopped out of the cab and quickly turned on the spot searching for her in the crowd, from behind him Irene approached she leant in an observed how he shivered when he felt her breath on his neck smiling she whispered into his ear 'Hello handsome, did you miss me?'**(Not a reference to HLV)**

'Hm, I'm not sure miss is the correct word Miss Adler.' He said as he spun to face her.

'What word would you use then? Longed? Yearned? …Ached?' she said seductively, leaning into his ear. He gulped.

'Um, uhh, I would say more along the lines of forgotten and un-caring'

'Oh I think you ruined that image when you came running the moment I called you…wouldn't you say Mr Holmes?' She looped her arm through his resting her hand on his forearm.

'Touché' he said as he guided her towards the restaurant, nearby a shocked DI sat in his car snapping pictures of the couple unnoticed by the Detective. Greg Lestrade was SO shocked by what he'd seen that it took him a full 10 minutes to recover enough to send Mary the pictures with one very short text.

**WTF?! – GL**

…..

John and Mary had thought nothing of Lestrade's text informing them of Sherlock's sudden departure from Baker Street as it was a frequent occurrence even when they were there, so they had carried on to dinner at a lovely restaurant at the expense of Mycroft (a Wedding Gift). However an hour later Mary received a text during their starter that made her choke and splutter on her soup spoon. The text, a load of pictures of Sherlock and some woman getting very up close and personal outside a swanky hotel in London. The attached text read:

**WTF?! – GL **

As Mary attempted to recover her composure her husband removed her phone which was clasped tightly in her hand but when he looked at the message he too started having his own coughing fit, much to the annoyance to the other dinners!

Mary being the first to recover patted John on the back and gasped out a 'Holy SHIT!' followed by a 'Fucking hell!' from John.

Mary's eyes flicked back to the pictures 'Who even is that? I mean she is like super hot!'

John looked at the pictures on the before realising something, the woman was THE WOMAN. She's meant to be dead! He knew, he let John think she was dead and pretended to swallow the lie he and Mycroft fed him, the bastard!

'Uh, you know I told you that Sherlock doesn't date but he had a brief … interest, with a woman…The Woman…Irene Adler.'

**Like? Hate? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for how long this took my lovelies! Here we go…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock**

**Day 3- Cyprus**

John and Mary had spent a while debating on whether to tell Sherlock they knew or to pretend they didn't, in the end they decided they would give him until the day after they got back to tell them or they were going to tell him they knew. John was furious at Sherlock for yet again leaving him out of the loop, he had pretended to swallow John's lie and to not know where she was, it was clear to him then that Sherlock had known where she was all along and that it certainly wasn't dead!

**Sherlock came home with someone last night; do you think it's a girl? Should I check? - Mrs H**

John smiled as he read the message and typed out a reply before slinging his phone down to give his wife a good kissing as she looked simply beautiful in her green polka-dot swimsuit.

**No, just leave him to it… and Mary and I found a lovely new teapot at the market ;) – JW**

…

**London**

Sherlock was torn from his slumber by a hand smacking him on the chest and velvety voice calling to him. Sherlock prized his eyes open to stare up into the most angelic yet hard face he knew. As his brain re-cognitised he became aware she was talking 'Look at your little face, so adorable watching you wake up… I should do it more often, in fact I will, I've decided I'm moving in.' by the time she finished talking Sherlock had become acutely aware that not only was he naked but as was the sinful woman sitting on the bed beside him. Sherlock tried to subtly pull his sheet up to cover more of himself.

Irene's quick however saw this and face quickly turned from its thoughtful smile to a mocking grin, 'Mr Holmes it's a little late for modesty, don't you think?' she asked raising one perfect eyebrow at him.

With a flush to his face Sherlock recalled the nights events and he had to agree it was a little late for modesty. Instead of voicing this he gathered his sheet and exited the bed without looking back at Irene he collected his phone and went into the bathroom.

However just as the door shut he realised what she said, returning to the room he asked 'What do you mean moving in?'

Irene smiled 'I mean you and I living together… sleeping together… having dinner together…'

'But...but that's so ordinary.' He said a sour look on his face.

She smiled rising from the bed to stand in front of him, trailing her finger down his bare chest, free of the sheet he had dropped on returning to the room. 'Sherlock don't you ever want to be normal?'

'No…No? NO!' Sherlock replied before scurrying into the bathroom again.

…

**Cyprus**

John and Mary were floating in the sea when they heard Mary's phone ringing with Sherlock's ring tone. John sighed as Mary retreated from the water, but was not objecting to the view.

Mary slid the green phone across and said into the phone 'hello sweetheart, is everything okay?'

'Mary,' Sherlock's voice crackled 'Something strange is happening'

'Oh?' she said 'And what would that be? 'She glanced up at John who had left the water and was drying himself next to her.

'I think I like someone!'

**Dun dun duh!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock **

**Quick update to make up for the last mega slow updates**

**London**

Sherlock was sitting on the edge of his bath clutching his phone to his ear as he listened to Mary's response.

'Oh and who might this mystery woman be?' Sherlock could sense Mary's smile over the phone and realised something, she WAS NOT surprised.

'You're not shocked, why?' Sherlock questioned

'Um, uh, I always new you would find someone?' Mary said rather unconvincingly.

'No, that's not it. You already knew I had met someone last night. You do halve someone watching me!' Sherlock did not sound overly happy with this new revelation.

'Yes. No. I mean yes. We do have some people watching but it was just to make sure you're okay on your own!'

'Mary I am NOT actually a child, I can look after myself!

'Can you?' Mary didn't mean to let the words slip but it was too late…

'What do you mean "can I?" f course I can I'm an adult!

Again the words slipped from her mouth. 'Are you?'

'YES!' Sherlock aid but then remembered why he was locked in his bathroom with a phone and sheet. 'So what do I do?'

'About what?'

'THE WOMAN!' Sherlock heard a chuckle come from his bedroom and shouted out 'Oh do shut-up.'

'Excuse me?' Mary said, Sherlock could sense her raised eyebrows over the phone.

'Oh no I was talking to the woman' Sherlock defended.

'Well Sherlock if you like her, maybe you should be polite to her?'

'Really? That doesn't seem right.'

'Sherlock trust me, I know what I'm talking about how do you think John caught me?' Mary asked.

'Ew gross. I don't want to know.' Sherlock said before hanging up and rising from the edge of the tub to face his woman.

….

**Cyprus**

Mary sighed and looked up at John 'Sherlock wanted advice.'

John looked frightened and said 'Never heard "Sherlock" "wants" and "advice" in the saim sentence before…Lets hope he takes it.'

**REVIEW!**


End file.
